Four Impossibilities and a TARDIS
by luckothewolf
Summary: Jack, Rose, Clara and well hilariousness. Contains Spoilers for up to "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS". Rated "T" cause there's Jack. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was trying to find Clara. Their latest adventure had been terrifying. They had, quite stupidly on the Doctor's part, gone to Mars, the home of the Ice Warriors. He was about to give up, when he walked past the TARDIS library. He decided to look for Clara in there, though he doubted she'd have even found it. He walked in and heard her muttering to herself. "I wonder who they are or were. I'll have to ask the Doctor," she said.

"Ask me what," he replied, stepping around the bookshelf.

"Who are they or you know, were," she asked, showing him the photograph. She had found an old picture of him back when he had big ears and wore a leather jacket, Rose, and Jack. "That's me there," he said, pointing to his ninth self, "The other bloke is Captain Jack Harkness, and the girl is Rose."

"Who are, or were, they, though, Doctor?"

"Past companions, friends of mine. Rose is gone, and Jack, well I haven't seen him in forever."

"Oh. Doctor, why don't you ever mention them?"

"Well, they are not dead, I know that much."

"But you just said..."

"I said gone, not dead. Rose is in a parallel universe, with my hand. Jack, well he's either running about the universe, or he's still with Torchwood, I'm not sure. What I am sure about, however, is that everyone leaves in the end."

"He's still with Torchwood, Doctor, and I'm not in a parallel universe," a third person said, seemingly out of nowhere. Looking around, the Doctor's eyes fell on a blonde woman in the center of the library before poking her on the arm. "Oi! Doctor, that hurts. You can't just poke people. Who're you," Rose added upon seeing Clara.

"I'm Clara, his assistant, if that's the right word," Clara replied, just slightly confused. "Are you Rose?"

"Yeah, I'm Rose."

"But how can you be here? I mean, I left you on the parallel Earth, with my hand clone, this should not be possible," a very confused Doctor said. "Of course Rory died and the Nestene Consciousness brought him back, so anything's possible around me."

"Parallel Torchwood figured out a way to cross dimensions without blowing up any of the universes and I was the metaphorical 'Guinea Pig.' I landed in Cardiff, the rift and all, Jack found me, passed me off as his cousin to the team and trained me. I'm the aliens and alien tech expert. That's how I got here. Found a teleportation device, tested it a few times going in and out of our base. It worked and, as it isn't a vortex manipulator, wasn't time travel without a capsule. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted."

"Rose, the TARDIS has changed the control room and she's moved the rooms nonstop since you were last onboard," the Doctor said, finally coming to his senses, "I'll show you where your room is."

The next morning, Rose wandered into the control room. It really had changed since she left last time. "Doctor," she called, "can we visit Jack? I told him I'd visit as soon as I found you."

"Fine," he replied, "fine, we'll visit Jack, but only because the TARDIS needs refueling. Clara, you're about to meet Captain Jack Harkness so be careful, I really don't want a repeat of what happened on Malcassairo. Rose, oh right, um well, that year, after you left the first time, no a year after I said goodbye to you, Martha and I, well we stopped to refuel in Cardiff. Jack, well as we were taking off, he grabbed onto the outside of the TARDIS and we went to the end of the universe. There, we met my old, well I'm not sure what we were, I mean we were friends, but he's dead, and he was evil, his name was the Master. Anyway, Jack, Martha, and I saved the day, but the Master stole my TARDIS and fled, to the early 21st century. Martha saved us all."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon landing, Rose ran out of the TARDIS. Jack seeing the TARDIS, stepped off the concealed lift next to the water tower. "Rose," he exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I found him really quickly. On the first go, actually. I landed in the TARDIS library, stunned him. No, really, Jack, he was speechless, he didn't say anything for a full five minutes."

"Doctor, I had no idea that _you _could be _speechless_."

"Haha, Jack. I wasn't speechless, I just wasn't talking because I was thinking."

"Sure, Doc, whatever you want to tell yourself."


End file.
